This invention relates to a jewelry link for holding one or more precious stones or the like, and more particularly to a link which is capable of being connected to similar links in modular fashion.
Most people are initially able to afford only a limited amount of jewelry; and are able to afford additional or more expensive jewelry as time goes on. In many cases the initially acquired jewelry is given away, sold, or simply not used, when more expensive jewelry is later acquired.
There is need for a modular system permitting high quality jewelry to be acquired in stages, i.e., so that the wearer can purchase additional parts of an item of jewelry previously acquired, to enhance the appearance of the same. It is desirable, of course, that the expansion of the item of jewelry be relatively simple and inexpensive to accomplish.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an item of jewelry having the aforementioned features.